Notes From Me To You
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Erik is used to him being the only phantom whom moves throughout the opera house, leaving anonymous notes that always leave people asking questions... He finds himself in a search to find whomever has been leaving him notes as well as learn the answer as to why they never sign their name.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Diverted Attention**

* * *

Erik; The Phantom of the opera had made his way to Box five in hopes of enjoying a performance that was was of his favorites; Faust... However it seemed that his ears were doomed to endure torture this evening as it was the Italian banshee also known as La Carlotta whom would be performing the role of Marguerite despite his strict instructions... He would certainly be writing a very firm warning to the managers; Advising them not to disobey him again... His thoughts were interrupted by a very unusual and unexpected sound... A gentle knocking upon the door of box five.

* * *

Erik stood from his chair slowly... Why would someone be knocking on the door to his box?... No one had purchased a ticket that had box five as an allocated seat... And it was not yet intermission. The performance had only just begun...,

"... I don't require anything... Thank you" Erik called hesitantly after slowly coming to stand before the door and waited... The knocking had stopped but he stepped back after a moment as a note was slid under the door and Erik felt a frown grow upon his masked face... The envelope was not addressed but he picked it up slowly, retaking his seat before removing the letter that was inside and began to read.

* * *

 _'Dear Monsieur,_

 _I wanted to write to you so that I might apologize for the fact that La Carlotta is once again singing. Believe me, I cannot stand her singing either... There are many whom say that you are someone who should be feared but I know you are just someone whom is trying to maintain perfection within the opera house. It isn't too much to act that a performance have people cast whom can actually sing. I know that you feel that no one was listening... So I thought I would take a chance and write you a letter just so you know that someone is listening as well as understanding. Just try and stay out of trouble but be sure to keep a tight hold onto that passion for Opera that drives you... It truly is admirable. I hope despite the fact that La Carlotta is playing the role of Marguerite; You will still be able to enjoy the performance.'_

* * *

Erik found himself flipping over the paper quickly when he found no signature... Who had written this?... He quickly stood from his chair before opening the door and looked at the empty corridor in vain... Whomever had sent him this... They had been on the other side of that door only moments earlier... Why had he not opened it? It was he who was the phantom whom left notes before vanishing without a trace... So who had been the one to write and leave this note?

* * *

It was the next day that found Erik pacing back and forth whilst Madame Giry read through the letter with a thoughtful frown on her face,

"I'm sorry to tell you this Erik but I didn't write this... I don't know who did" The ballet mistress admitted,

"Then find out who did" Erik growled in frustration,

"Why does this letter trouble you so much?... It doesn't come across that this person intends to cause you any trouble" the aged woman reasoned,

"Because Madame. I am the one whom walks through this opera house leaving people to wonder who I really am... I will not have someone doing this to me" Erik grumbled firmly with an expression on his masked face that matched his tone.

* * *

 **Who wrote the letter? You'll have to review if you want to find out quicker!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Letters Are A Mask**

* * *

Erik spent most of his time searching the dormitories and offices for handwritten documents that he could use to compare the handwriting to the hand that had penned the letter he had received. It had been weeks since he had received the letter and yet he was still no closer to finding out who had been on the other side of that door to box 5.

* * *

It was when Erik was watching the performance of Hannible when he turned quickly having heard a shuffle and he saw another envelope be slipped under his door; He quickly grabbed it and opened the door carefully to see one of the opera house's costume girls making her way down the corridor... He didn't know her name but he had seen her performing costume repairs on stage whilst rehearsals were in progress; Erik closed the door when the young woman has vanished around the corner and he retook his seat before opening the letter,

 _'Dearest Monsieur,_

 _I hope you will forgive this sudden letter but I am hoping that you may be able to help a friend of mine. It was only a few years ago that she suffered the tragic loss of her father; Gustave Daae. He was a kind man and a great violinist._

 _On his death bed, Mr Daae promised his daughter; Christine that when he was in heaven; He would send her an angel of music to watch over her. With each passing day I see Christine grow more and more distressed. She thinks that her father may have forgotten her or that she is not worthy of an angels' guidance._

 _I will not pretend to understand the supernatural. I don't think anyone can say that they do and if they did; I believe that it is most likely that they would but... The reason I am writing to you Monsieur is because I was hoping that as a ghost... You might in some way be able to contact Mr Daae or the angel of music._

 _Christine is like a sister to me and ever since her father died; It is like the music has vanished from her life. I have heard her sing and she is indeed a great talent._

 _I pray that you might be able to help in someway and that you enjoy the rest of tonight's performance'_

* * *

Erik had shown Madame Giry the letter and she had pointed Christine out to him as she was doing warm ups with the rest of the ballet school,

"And what about the costume girl?" Erik pressed, gesturing towards the girl whom was repairing a rip in La Carlotta's costume whilst he remained in his shadowy hiding place,

"That's Rose. She arrived here at the same time as Christine. Christine's father had found her; an orphan, living on the streets and so he took the young girl in as his own. Everyone called her Rose Nightingale because she doesn't have a surname of her own but she is always kind and polite to everyone she meets" Madame Giry explained with a smile,

"Hmmmm... Well I am just glad that she believes I am a ghost. But I will be keeping an eye on her for the next few days... Just to make sure that she isn't any kind of threat to me" Erik said causing Madame Giry to roll her eyes,

"I would say that you had no need but I know that will not stop you. Just don't scare her if you can help it" the ballet mistress pleaded before watching Erik's figure vanish into the shadows.

* * *

Erik couldn't help but go and investigate, Christine Daae as she sat in the chapel, lighting a candle in memory of her father... He had been about to leave when he heard her sing an old lullaby... Her voice was stunning; Beautiful in every sense and it was in that moment that Erik let his ghostly presence fill the air as he joined in with her singing... It was that night that Erik became Christine Daae's Angel Of Music.

* * *

 **Review if you would like chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The One Whom Asked**

* * *

Erik found himself living in the heavens every time her heard Christine sing when they would have their lessons; He felt himself smile behind his mask,

 _"Oh the gods smiled when they first imagined you, Christine"_ Erik praised and his heart swelled at the sight of how she smiled; A soft blush staining her cheeks,

"Thank you, Angel" she replied, standing before approaching a candelabra, lighting a candle for her father. It had become her tradition; She would light a candle every time a lesson with her angel of music came to an end,

 _"You may rest tomorrow night, Christine. For I cannot teach you anymore"_ Erik whispered but saw the panic on his student's face,

"Has my voice not pleased you? I can do better. I give you my word" Christine begged but heard her angel chuckle,

 _"What I mean to say Christine is that you are finally ready. Your voice has reached its full potential and now you must prove your destiny to all in this opera house just as you have done for me. You must audition for the company, Christine... You must sing for me"_ Erik encouraged but saw the hesitation in Christine's eyes,

"... Do you really think I'm good enough?" she asked,

 _"Yes... And you know that I am not the only one. Your stepsister also believes in you. Remember, it was her whom asked the opera ghost to contact me on your behalf. Have faith in yourself just as myself and she have faith in you"_ Erik told her, watching as she smiled softly,

"She's always been a good friend as well as sister to me... Even if we are not sisters by blood. I am lucky that fate allowed my father to find her and bring her into our lives... Does an angel watch over her, Maestro?" Christine asked curiously,

 _"... There are many people in this world, my dear Christine. I'm afraid I do not know if Miss Nightingale is one whom is watched over by one of my brothers"_ Erik told her hesitantly,

"Oh but she does deserve an angel of her own, Maestro... She always thinks of others before her self. She is someone whom can find the light even in the darkest shadow... Is she not someone whom is worthy of an angel of her own to guide her?" Christine asked and it was that question that would haunt Erik's mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

Madame Giry had been making her rounds to make sure none of her ballerinas had missed curfew and the ballet mistress smiled to find Rose sitting on the stage whilst making repairs to various costumes,

"Only lamps are built to burn the midnight oil" the aged woman said and Rose looked up before smiling brightly,

"I know, Madame... But I need to finish these repairs before next week. They seem to always be ripping in the same place so I have had to make a new seam and add some decorative read so that no one will notice" Rose explained and the ballet teacher couldn't help but smile as she made her way up onto the stage before sitting beside her,

"You're a hard worker, Rose... It's a shame that someone does not notice your role in this place as they do the other members in the company" Madame Giry said as she looked towards box five and Rose couldn't help but notice and she smiled gently,

"Madame... The Phantom strives for perfection in the music that is performed in the opera house. I'm just the costume girl. I don't mind if he doesn't praise my work in his notes as he does for others" Rose assured gently, looking up at box five and smiled gently,

"Let's face it... He's the true manager of this opera house" Rose reasoned before folding up the costume that she had just finished working on and covered her mouth as she yawned tiredly,

"Well, that leaves only 15 more to finish tomorrow" she thought allowed before standing with a tired smile,

"Goodnight, Madame Giry" she bid before leaving the ballet mistress to her thoughts and to carry out the rest of her rounds.

* * *

 **Will Rose gain an angel of her own? We'll find out soon! Review for chapter 4!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Opera & Opinions**

* * *

It was still a few weeks until Auditions were scheduled to be held in order to find new company members for the next season and Erik was watching members whom were rehearsing their monologues, pieces or routines that they intended to perform at the audition in hopes of renewing their contracts or perhaps even receiving a higher role within the company... The phantom couldn't help but notice how Rose was sat in the box across the auditorium, to the bottom of his own... As the season was coming to an end. She had a lot more free time and he always saw her sneaking off to read one of her precious books that he had seen piled up within her attic room. Erik made sure to keep himself submerged within the shadows so that no one could see him.

* * *

Erik had given Christine a song that he believed would allow his student's voice to thrive when performing in front of the opera's directors and he watched anxiously from his seat in box five as Christine nervously made her way onto the stage,

"You may begin whenever you are ready" the director told her politely as he readied his clipboard on which he was writing pros and cons for each audition.

* * *

Erik watched as the conductor began instructing his orchestra to play... But the phantom frowned as Christine missed her queue and he saw how nervous she was,

"Courage, Christine... Sing... Sing" Erik whispered pleadingly and sighed defeated when the orchestra stopped playing when they grew confused that Christine had not began singing...,

 _"... I pray you'll be my eyes"_ a voice sang and Erik looked up stunned... But it was not Christine whom was singing... It was Rose whom was standing stage left, giving Christine a node of encouragement as well as a gentle smile,

 _"... And watch her where she goes"_ Rose carried on and Erik saw how Christine relaxed, turning to look at the directors and smiled brightly as she began to sing and Erik sighed, smiling in relief whereas Rose smiled proudly as she watched her stepsister continue with her audition.

* * *

Christine and Rose hugged each other tightly as they squealed in excitement,

"Thank you so much" Christine told her with a bright smile,

"Why are you thanking me? This success is yours and yours alone" Rose reminded her,

"I forgot the words and you helped me... I couldn't have done any of this without your help" Christine said gently, giving her stepsister another hug,

"Of course you could and besides it is the angel of music whom deserves your praise. Not me" Rose told her as they headed down to chapel,

"It was you who managed to get in contact with him on my behalf... I'm lucky to have you for a sister" Christine told her before striking a match and lit a candle above her father's photo and turned to find Rose looking down bashfully and Christine offered her the box of matches,

"You should light one for him too... The brighter this chapel is will make it easier for him to see us both more clearly from heaven" the young singer encouraged,

"I... I would but... I have a lot of costumes that need to be finished and anyway i'm sure Mr Daae only wants to see you right now. After all this is your moment" Rose reasoned with a timid smile before practically running from the chapel as Christine called after her in vain.

* * *

The truth was that Rose didn't have any costumes that she needed to finish; She returned to her attic room and sat on her bed with a sad sigh as she rested her face into her hands with a tired manner,

 _"I am certain that Mr Daae would have wanted to see both of his daughters"_ a voice spoke causing Rose to jump and stood quickly, looking around the room for whom the voice belonged to but found that she was alone,

"I... I'm not his daughter... I was just a girl whom he was kind enough to take in" Rose said timidly,

 _"You are just as much his daughter as Christine is... Why do you downgrade yourself?"_ the voice asked curiously,

"... Because... It was only a short time after he took me in that... He grew unwell..." Rose said with a sad expression, looking down in shame,

 _"You blame yourself for Gustave Daae's tragic end"_ the voice concluded,

 _"Trust me when I tell you Mademoiselle Nightingale that it was not your fault. Believe me, I know this to be true. You helped my student achieve her rightful place in the opera's company and for this I am both grateful and in your debt"_ the voice told her and Erik saw how Rose looked up in realisation,

"You're Christine's Angel Of Music... Thank you. Thank you for helping her" Rose said and Erik felt himself smile,

 _"My assistance is only possible because it was you whom reached out to me. Sometimes angels sing so loud that it is difficult to hear a mortal's plea... But I am glad that you requested the phantom's help in getting your request to me"_ the voice said and watched how Rose frowned for a moment as she thought silently to herself,

"Angel... The phantom... Why does he not reside in heaven with the other angels?" Rose finally asked timidly,

 _"... The phantom is not someone whom is welcome to bask in heaven's light, child... He is a monster outcast from our family and has in turn become the ghost that haunts this opera house"_ Erik answered hesitantly,

"That is an awful thing to say" Rose argued firmly causing Erik to become stunned,

"How could you call him a monster when his heart yearns to maintain the beauty of music that you represent?" she demanded,

 _"... You do not know the phantom's heart. For he has no heart"_ Erik growled firmly,

"You're wrong. Anyone whom has a love and passion for music such as him does indeed have a heart" Rose said firmly and Erik frowned but could not bring himself to say anymore and left Rose alone to think that the Angel Of Music had simply left due to her challenging his opinion.

* * *

 **Did Claire's words to the angel of music touch the phantom's heart?! Review for Chapter 5!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Not So Special Gift Of Thanks**

* * *

Erik found himself wishing the weeks away as he paced back and forth within his cavern home that sat next to a lake which ran beneath the opera house; The company was getting ready for their opening night performance of 'Cinderella' and Christine had succeeded in obtaining the lead female role of the famed fictional maiden whom's name was born from the fact that her face became tarnished with the ashes from the fireplace that she would sleep next too... It was one of Erik's favorite shows; A story about transformation, telling of how someone can become a better version of themselves was a story that always appealed to the lonely phantom.

* * *

The angel of music had been giving Christine extra lessons; Sometimes even twice a day in order to prepare her for her stage debut and it was on opening night when Madame Giry was helping Christine get ready that the young singer found a single red rose tied with a black silk ribbon,

"What if I let him down, Madame?" Christine asked nervously but the ballet mistress smiled softly,

"You are his greatest triumph, Christine. You will make him proud" Madame Giry assured before leaving Christine to finish off getting ready and Christine looked at her reflection within the mirror before taking a deep breath in attempt to calm herself down.

* * *

The orchestra were tuning their instruments as the audience began making their way to their seats and Erik was irritated to find a couple sitting within box five,

 _"Excuse me... This box is mine"_ Erik said rather politely, watching as the couple looked around them confused before shaking off the voice they had just heard and Erik felt himself grow frustrated,

 _"I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU LEFT!"_ Erik yelled firmly and chuckled as he watched the couple cry out in fear before fleeing the box and most likely the opera all together; Erik entered the box through his usual secret passage way and closed the main door completely so that no one would see him and he took his seat before beginning his anxious wait for the show to begin.

* * *

Rose had seen the couple running from the opera house in terror and looked at Madame Giry whom could only shake her head in amusement,

"Box 5" the two women chorused before getting back to work.

* * *

Erik noticed that the curtain rise was delayed but he was not worried as the opera's director had come on stage and explained that set pieces were just being lodged into place so that there would be no accidents... Erik felt himself stiffen however when a knock came from behind him.

* * *

Rose stood outside the door to box five and was hesitant before knocking,

"... Forgive me for disturbing your evening, monsieur... I wouldn't intrude but... What I have is too big to fit under the door..." Rose said timidly, checking to make sure that no one was watching her,

"... I'll just leave it outside the door" Rose said but jumped when the door creaked open slightly but no one exited,

"... Mademoiselle Nightingale" a hidden gentleman greeted and Erik was careful not to allow her to catch sight of him but was stunned when only Rose's hand came inside the door and offered him a key,

"... I thought you might be getting tired of requesting that this box be left empty. This is the only key but... If you were able to lock it from the inside and leave the key in the lock then the managers will be unable to have a new key made" Rose said gently and Erik was stunned by this gesture... Small though it was... It may not have been that special to anyone else but to him... This gift she was giving him was everything.

* * *

Erik slowly reached out his hands, taking the key from Rose's hand whilst his other kept a gentle grasp on the one in which the key had rested and he heard Rose gasp softly,

"... Thank you, Mademoiselle... I do not usually allow anyone to hear me... However I could not help but overhear you defending me to your sister's angel of music... There is not many whom would reject an angels opinion" Erik said lightly and felt Rose's fingers curl around his hand gently,

"You are just as much an angel as he is. If a birds wings are damaged. Does that terminate the fact that it is a bird?" Rose asked and Erik couldn't help but chuckle,

"Well said, Mademoiselle" he praised and didn't see how Rose smiled gently,

"Monsieur?... I hope you don't think me rude but... Might I ask your name?" Rose asked curiously,

"... I am the phantom" Erik answered after a moment and felt his chest tighten when he heard her giggle,

"No... I meant your real name" Rose said politely and there was a long silence that fell between the door that separated them,

"... Erik... Erik Destler was my name in life" he finally admitted,

"Well it was nice to speak with you, Mr Destler" Rose replied gently as Erik rested his masked face against the door and closed his eyes having heard his surname on her lips and he reluctantly released her hand as she retracted it gently,

"I will leave you to enjoy the rest of the performance... Goodnight, Erik" Rose bid before pushing the door closed carefully and waited a moment before she heard it lock from the other side and she couldn't help but smile softly before rushing down to the backstage area in case she was needed.

* * *

Erik could still feel the warmth that Rose's hand had brought to his own when she had held it,

"... Goodnight" he whispered before turning and retaking his seat just as the curtain raised and the show began.

* * *

It was that night that Erik laid in his bed and found himself conflicted... Christine's voice made his heart feel as if he could fly; He loved her with his entire being. Was it wrong that he had a strong connection with Rose?... Was it wrong to yearn for friendship as well as love?... Was it greedy of him to want both?

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Priorities**

* * *

It was a rare day that found the opera house nice and relaxed; There was no performance booked for that day or the day after so the residents were happy to use their free time wisely.

* * *

Madame Giry's daughter, Meg was very excited to be going for a day of shopping with her classmates,

"Christine! You must come and join us. A new shop has just opened and it is said that they sell the most stunning dresses" the young ballerina encouraged,

"Oh i'm not sure, Meg. I have another lesson this evening with my teacher and... I don't think he'd like it if I was lake" Christine reasoned but Meg giggled gently,

"We have some free time, Christine. Besides, we'll be back in time for your lesson" Meg assured and the singer thought for a moment before smiling brightly and the two women giggled in excitement as Christine grabbed her coat before they both rushed off to catch up with the other ballerinas.

* * *

As for Rose; she was doing a bit of shopping herself but found herself at a store that sold second hand books,

"Back again, Miss Rose?" the shop keeper asked with a smile on his aged face,

"Good morning, Monsieur Waterstone" Rose greeted, approaching the counter before reaching into her basket and retrieved a small paper bag,

"One strawberry pastry" she told him, smiling as the old man chuckled as he accepted the delightful treat before pressing a kiss to her hand,

"You are an angel sent from heaven, my dear" he thanked before going over to one of his many shelves,

"Let's see... Hmmmm... Ahhh yes" he said, retrieving a book before returning to the counter and placed it in front of her,

"This was donated a few weeks ago. I believe it is something that you will really enjoy" the shop keeper told her,

"La Belle et la Bête" Rose read the cover curiously and smile gently,

"How much?" she asked,

"For you let us call it... 2 francs and a strawberry pastry when you are next out on the town" Mr Waterstone told her and Rose couldn't help but giggle before handing him the 2 francs,

"You have a deal, Monsieur" she told him before collecting her new book and bid him a goodnight before making her way back to the opera house.

* * *

Erik had been waiting hours for Christine so that they could begin their lesson; He finally gave up when the third hour went by... He had intended to return to his lair but found that curiosity got the better of him and he moved through the secret passageways that lead to the small attic room in which Rose Nightingale lived... He watched as she sat upon her bed whilst reading her book contently,

"... Good Evening, Miss Nightingale" Erik said after a moment and saw her jump from the sudden greeting, looking around the room but he saw how she relaxed,

"... Mr Destler?... Is that you?" she asked gently,

"Yes... It's me" Erik confirmed,

"What are you reading?" the phantom asked curiously and saw how she smiled,

"La Belle et la Bête... I only got it today but it is really good so far... Would you like me to read it to you?" Rose asked gently and Erik was stunned for a moment by her offer,

"... Yes... Yes, I would like that very much" he answered, feeling himself smile softly behind his mask and he used an old crate on which to sit as he saw Rose flip back to the very first page,

"... There was once a merchant who had been very rich at one time..." Rose began and Erik closed his eyes contently, allowing himself to relax as he listened to Rose continue reading.

* * *

It was sometime later that found Christine rushing into the opera's chapel,

"Angel? Please forgive me! I lost track of time" she said quickly,

"... Angel?..." she called after a moment when no one answered her and she looked down sadly and began to cry knowing that she had let her angel as well as her father down.

* * *

Christine made her way up to Rose's room and sniffled sadly, wiping at her tear stained cheeks before raising her hand to knock on the door but frowned when she heard Rose's voice coming from within the room,

 _"... And so the very next day, Beauty and the prince were married with great splendor and lived happily together for ever after_ " Rose said,

 _"That was a wonderful story, Rose... Thank you for sharing it with me. Perhaps you might... Read it again"_ Christine was horrified to hear her angel say... In her time of absence... He had gone to her?!

* * *

Christine heard how her sister giggle before beginning to read the story for a second time and the singer allowed an angry and jealous tear to fall down her cheek before storming away. How could Rose do this to her?

* * *

It was the next morning that Rose found Christine going over the music scores for the upcoming performance,

"Good morning, Christine. I thought perhaps we could go to the local cafe later and enjoy some afternoon tea" Rose proposed and was stunned when Christine rounded on her with a glare on her face,

"Don't you dare try and speak to me! How dare you take advantage of the fact that I was late so that you could spend time with my angel!" Christine said angrily and Rose frowned,

"Christine, I can honestly say that I have no idea what you're talking about" Rose assured,

"You insult me by lying! I heard how you read to him last night! I heard how he requested that you read to him just one more time!" Christine scolded and Rose developed a look of realization,

"Ohhhhh... I understand. Christine, you are mistaken. I was reading last night but not to your angel. I was reading to Erik; The phantom that haunts this opera house" Rose explained and Christine was horrified,

"You would spend time with a spirit of darkness such as him?! Are you insane?! Spirits like the phantom are on the side of the devil!" Christine scolded,

"How dare you?! Erik is just as much an angel as your maestro!" Rose defended angrily,

"A woman whom associates themselves with dark spirits is no sister of mine" Christine said firmly before storming off, leaving a stunned Rose behind to look down at the ground sadly as a tear escaped down her cheek.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 7!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Putting A Mask To The Voice**

* * *

The opera managers were rushing around and had all the cleaners making sure that the opera house was perfect as they were expecting the new patron; Vicomte Raoul De Changny.

* * *

Erik himself was always happy for a new patron to offer funding that would benefit his opera house... It was only when he saw the young, handsome Vicomte enter and he saw how he and Christine looked at each other stunned before smiling brightly as the rushed towards one another and embraced,

"Oh Raoul! Can this be true?!... Look at you!" Christine said in excitement as they hugged each other and Raoul chuckled,

"Christine, It is so good to see you... You look stunning" Raoul told her and Erik's fist tightened when he saw how Christine blushed at the Vicomte's compliment and he turned away, storming off to his lake side lair; Where he began to play angry and frustration filled music.

* * *

Christine and Raoul spent the whole day together that was formed up by the young singer showing the handsome Vicomte around the opera house,

"It is truly wonderful to see you again after all this time, Raoul" Christine said gently,

"It is good to see you too, Little Lotte and I can't believe that this day not only allows me to reunite with you but it also allows me to see you perform on the stage where I always knew you belonged" Raoul told her,

"My business associates tried to advice me against funding this place due to some Phantom spirit that was always causing trouble but now that I am here; I am truly happy that I did not listen" Raoul explained and Christine couldn't help but giggle,

"Me too... And yes, the phantom is something to be concerned about. The only person who isn't afraid of him is the one whom I unfortunately have to call Step sister, Rose" Christine explained with a roll of her eyes as the continued on with the tour... Christine hadn't realized that Joseph Bouquet; The drunken stage hand had overheard her conversation and he smirked, coming up with what he deemed a very clever idea that would have little miss Rose screaming in fright before fleeing into the comfort of his arms.

* * *

It was that night that found Rose making repairs to the ballet school's costumes when a dark cloaked figure wearing a black cloak and a skull mask; jumped at her whilst screaming like a drunken mad man but Rose simply looked at the figure with an unimpressed expression and raised her eyebrow,

"... It you damage that costume then I'm not repairing it" she said simply causing the disguised stage hand to slump his shoulders,

"Urrrrr... JOSEPH! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WOULD SCARE HER!" the boy yelled after removing his mask and Joseph growled in frustration as he emerged from his hiding place,

"It didn't work because you obviously did something wrong" he growled as Rose finished off her work before packing her things away,

"Anyway, perhaps you might join me for a drink tonight, Miss Nightingale... If you're lucky it might turn into a nightcap" Joseph whispered to her seductively and rather sickeningly,

"I would rather die then have a nightcap with you" Rose told him firmly and the drunken stagehand felt his blood boil at her rejection,

"I'll teach you to treat me with some respect you little bitch" he growled and Rose found herself begin to panic as Joseph advanced on her,

"Joseph I am warning you" she told him firmly but saw the terrifying smirk that developed on his face and it didn't take long for Rose to run for it despite the other stagehand's calling for Joseph to leave her alone when he had began chasing her.

* * *

Joseph wasn't about to give up so easily as he chased Rose through the corridors and Rose found herself growing tired but was suddenly pulled into a room and a warm figure held her in a comforting embrace as she caught her breath... She looked up slightly to realize that she was standing in one of the opera boxes,

"... Are you alright?... Did he hurt you?" the figure asked and Rose looked up at the man whom was holding her and she saw the porcelain half mask that sat upon his face... But it was his piercing blue eyes as well as the voice that she knew all too well that earned her attention,

"... Erik... You saved me" she whispered and watched how he smiled down at her gently,

"Well I wasn't about to let him hurt my only friend now was I?" he told her gently and was stunned when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, burying her face within his shoulder,

"... It's alright, Rose... You're safe now" Erik whispered in assurance before hugging her back slowly and resting his smooth cheek against the crown of her head.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 8!  
Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: You Lied To Me**

* * *

Rose was stunned as Erik lead her to his underground domain and they came to a stop before a lake and Erik removed his cloak before wrapping it around Rose's shoulders,

"It gets colder and a lot more damp as you venture further in. I am used to it but as you are not used to these conditions... I would feel a lot better if you wore this so you might avoid from catching a cold" Erik told her as he fastened the cape's clasp and Rose smiled up at him gently,

"Thank you" she told him as they carried on further into the catacombs until they finally arrived at Erik's home.

* * *

The cavern was illuminated by candles and various art work of set designs and costumes from various different productions that the opera house had put on in the past,

"Wow... This place is so beautiful" Rose whispered and Erik smiled brightly,

"I am glad you like it... I want to apologize for... allowing you to believe that I was a ghost as I did to the others" Erik admitted before leading her to an area where a couch sat and Rose sat down as Erik began to prepare them both some tea,

"I... It was just that... If people knew that I was down here... Or... What I truly was then..." Erik struggled,

"It's ok, Erik. I understand" Rose assured gently as Erik came and offered her some tea before sitting on a chair that sat across from the couch on which Rose sat and there was a long moment of silence between them,

"... Are you ok?" Erik asked concerned and Rose smiled at him gently and nodded,

"Yes, Still a bit shaken but I'm ok" she assured, taking a sip of her tea but frowned when she noticed a portrait that was hanging above a fireplace set piece that Erik had pushed against the cavern wall and Rose stood slowly, approaching it with a frown on her face,

"... Christine" she murmured as she looked upon the portrait of her step sister and Erik closed his eyes as Rose turned back to him,

"... I asked the phantom to send Christine her angel of music... Erik... Have you been the one who has been teaching, Christine?" Rose asked and Erik sighed, standing from his chair,

"Your stepsister has an amazing gift and I admit that when I recieved your letter... I was curious... I heard her sing and... Her voice was that of angel's but I knew that it could become so much better if she had training... You asked for my help" Erik reminded her gently,

"I asked a man I thought was a spirit to send a message to an angel... I never asked for you to lie" Rose said sadly, turning away and approached the lakeside so that she could have some room to think and Erik looked at her guiltily,

"... I just... I wanted to help her" Erik murmured as he approached her but Rose only turned her head to look at him slightly,

"... Do... Do you love her?" she asked quietly,

"Yes... Yes I do... Very much" Erik admitted and watched as Rose carefully removed her cloak,

"I'm sorry... The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you" Erik murmured, accepting the cloak that she offered but held onto her hand gently,

"It hurts because... i understand about the phantom but... This... You lied to me" Rose whispered sadly, closing her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek but slowly turned into Erik's arms as he gently pulled her into a hug and brushed a soothing hand over her hair,

"I give you my word, Rose... I will never lie to you again" Erik vowed as Rose sniffled slightly as she cried,

"... Cross your heart" she instructed gently and Erik nodded,

"I cross my heart" he told her before hesitantly pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

* * *

Erik spent the rest of his night reading the works of William Shakespeare to Rose until she fell asleep with her head rested against his shoulder he moved carefully so as not to wake her before lifting her into his arms gently after placing his book down and he proceeded to carry her bridal style back to her attic room and laid her gently on her bed and gently pulled the covers over her,

"Sleep well, Rose" he told her before leaving through one of his many secret passageways.

* * *

Erik was stunned to find that Rose had not told Christine that he and the angel of music were one and the same... He could only pray that Christine would accept the news as well as Rose had done... It took Erik many nights until he finally decided that he had to tell Christine the truth.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 9!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Acting As A Mask**

* * *

Rose was beginning to worry about Erik as she had not heard from him in weeks and in a few days it would be a whole month! Also Christine had been avoiding her as if she were the plague itself; Which really upset her... She knew that they had fallen out but they still had exchanged small talk and a polite greeting when they crossed paths... But now Christine would always avoid eye contact with her and go in a different direction if they were ever in the same place.

* * *

Raoul had entered the opera house and found Rose sitting on the reception area staircase steps with a sad expression,

"Well if it isn't little songbird" Raoul greeted with a chuckle and Rose couldn't help but look up before smiling brightly,

"Raoul... I had heard that you were the opera's new patron" she said as the young vicomte took a seat next to her,

"And yet... Our paths have not crossed" Raoul pointed out gently,

"I know, I'm sorry... This place keeps me busy" Rose explained as she began toying with a loose thread on her apron and Raoul looked at her with gentle concern,

"What's on your mind, little songbird?" he asked,

"Oh just... Everything" Rose murmured tiredly and Raoul wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder with a gentle chuckle,

"Well that certainly is a lot... I got the impression from Christine that... You both are not as close as two sisters should be these days... Did you both have a disagreement of some kind?" Raoul asked gently,

"... Do you remember how Mr Daae used to tell us stories of the angel of music?" Rose asked after a long moment of silent thought and Raoul smiled,

"Indeed I do. I just still can't believe that you still address him as Mr Daae even after all these years" Raoul pointed out but offered her a sad smile,

"... He thought of you as a daughter just as much as he did Christine... You can't keep blaming yourself" Raoul comforted gently,

"... I know it's just... Christine has been receiving lessons from the angel of music... But... He's fallen in love with her and... I guess i'm..." Rose tried,

"Jealous..." Raoul concluded gently but also came to a very wrong conclusion when he thought Rose's was talking about the attention that Christine had been receiving from himself and so she had become jealous because she also liked him,

"Well... I am sure that the angel of music thinks highly of you even though he has fallen in love with Christine" Raoul reasoned, in attempts to let her down gently,

"I know I just... I don't want my feelings to mess up the friendship that me and... The angel have" Rose explained but Raoul smiled at her reassuringly,

"Don't worry. It won't" he promised, lifting her hand and pressed a kiss to the surface before standing,

"Right, I must get to my meeting with the managers before I'm late. Try and not be so hard on yourself, little songbird" Raoul encouraged before hurrying off and Rose could only sigh in a tired manner once again.

* * *

It was that night that found Madame Giry rushing around the opera house in a panic,

"ROSE!" she called over and over until eventually Rose heard her and exited the auditorium in which she had been carrying out some last minuet costume repairs,

"Madame Giry?... What's wrong?" Rose asked concerned as she saw the ballet mistress rushing down the main staircase with an expression of relief,

"Oh thank goodness. You need to come with me, Now" Madame Giry insisted and began pulling her towards the door that lead to the basement,

"Where are we going?" Rose insisted as she followed her down the staircase and was surprised as she watched Madame Giry open a secret passageway,

"I know that you and the phantom are friends... I know that you know his secret; That he isn't really a ghost" she admitted,

"I need your help... Christine has done something very foolish and right now. Erik is paying the price" Madame Giry explained before leading Rose into the passageway and down into the catacombs after closing the secret entrance,

"What are you talking about? What has Christine done?" Rose asked, growing more and more concerned with each passing moment,

"... She removed his mask" Madame Giry admitted and Rose could only look at her horrified,

"... What?... Wh... Where is Christine now?" she asked,

"... She fled at the very sight of him... I have tried to calm him down... I fear that you are the only one whom can help him" the ballet mistress admitted as they came to a stop,

"Follow this corridor until you reach the very end. There is an old stage horse named, Caesar... He will take you the rest of the way" Madame Giry instructed before removing a flaming torch from its wall holder and handed it to Rose whom nodded gently,

"Thank you" she bid before beginning her journey further down into the catacombs and Madame Giry silently prayed that Rose could calm him down as she made her way back up to the opera house.

* * *

Rose was cautious as she entered Erik's lake side home and it was easy to see that it had faced Erik's rage that Madame Giry had mentioned,

"Erik?... Erik, it's me..." Rose called gently before tying Caesar's reigns to a post and patted his mane gently before making her way forward towards Erik's organ and she saw him crouched down whilst he quietly sobbed and she knelt down gently by his side,

"Erik... Look at me" she encouraged gently but he did not move,

"Erik..." Rose said again, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder,

"LEAVE ME!" Erik snapped causing Rose to jump but she came closer, placing both her hands on his shoulders and turned him around gently and the candlelight allowed her to see the twisted and mangled flesh that tarnished the left side of Erik's face,

"... Just go" Erik whispered, brokenly but looked up stunned when Rose brushed the back of her hand against the marred flesh with a gentle touch that made Erik gasp in shock,

"I'm not going anywhere" she vowed, pulling him close as she hugged him and allowed him to sob into her shoulder as he suddenly clung to her as if she were his only life line... And in that moment... She was.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 10!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Learn To Love**

* * *

Erik stirred and found that he had fallen asleep whilst sitting and leaning against his organ but what surprised him more was to discover Rose sleeping peacefully with her head rested in his lap whilst he absentmindedly brushed his fingers through her hair... It took a few moments for Erik's mind to fully awaken and the night before came back to him.

* * *

The phantom remembered his anger when Christine had removed his mask but it was her face of pure horror that had truly made him angry... He had practically destroyed his home despite Madame Giry's desperate attempts to calm him down... He had only seen red after that until hearing Rose's voice calling to him which allowed his vision to slowly come back into focus... She had brushed a tender had against his sinful distortion without any trace of fear upon her face or within her eyes... He only saw the compassion and concern before she had pulled him into a gentle embrace and had allowed him to cry until they both had fallen asleep.

* * *

Erik chose to savor the moment whilst Rose slept peacefully before he finally shaking Rose's shoulder gently,

"Rose?..." he whispered until she finally stirred and the first thing she did was sit up and look at him with the same concern that she had the night before,

"Are you alright?" she asked, standing before helping him to do the same and he nodded,

"Yes... Yes, I'm alright" he told her and Rose offered him a gentle smile,

"I'll make us both some tea" she told him before heading off and the words fell from Erik's lips without really thinking,

"I love you" he called after her quickly and he saw her stop in her tracks and was still as the agonizing silence fell between them,

"... Please say something" Erik begged her in a whisper and watched as she finally turned back to him, offering him a soft smile that was laced with sadness,

"... Erik... You and I both know that isn't true. You love Christine... Even after everything she has done... You don't love me" Rose reasoned and Erik strode over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders with a pleading expression,

"But I could learn... I could learn to love you. You have given me the one thing I have wanted since I was born... You looked upon my face without fear. Even now you look upon me as if I were any other man" Erik told her with a shaking smile and cupped her cheek softly,

"Yes... I look upon you like you were any other man because you are a man to me, Erik. I hate what this world has done to you and yes... You we could live like this and you could send me the empty 'I love you's'... But at the end of the day... It wouldn't be real and you wouldn't be happy... There would be moments that you would look at me and imagine that it was Christine standing in my place... And then when you realize its not... You'd resent me for it" Rose told him gently, stepping into his arms and hugged him gently... Erik could only return the gesture as he rested his mangled cheek against the crown of her head,

"... I'm so sorry" Erik whispered as a secret tear fell down Rose's cheek,

"It's alright, Erik... I'll always be here" she vowed in just as quiet a whisper and they just continued to hold each other for what seemed like hours.

* * *

It was the afternoon when Rose returned to the opera house above and had intended to go straight to Madame Giry and tell her that Erik was doing well but her intentions were diverted when she bumped into Christine whom was carrying two suitcases,

"Oh thank goodness. I thought the monster had taken you" the singer said, dropping her bags and hugged Rose tightly,

"Come. Raoul has the carriage waiting for us. I can tell him to inform the police that the creature does not have you as we first thought. We can be long gone from this place by the time that devil is caught" Chirstine said quickly before picking up her luggage once more and tried to lead Rose towards the exit but she stepped away,

"Christine, I am not going anywhere" Rose said firmly and looked at her disgustedly,

"Erik is not a monster, a creature or a devil... If you wish to find one of those things then I suggest you take a look in the mirror" Rose accused causing Christine to look horrified,

"How dare you speak to me that way?" she demanded,

"I dare because you looked upon a broken man and still managed to break him even further just because you couldn't accept something as petty as physical appearance... And now you've disgusted me even more by telling me that you're just going to run away and let the authorities murder him..." Rose said, shaking her head and took another step away from the singer,

"... Get out of here, Christine... I should never have tried to contact the angel of music on your behalf because the truth is... You were never worthy of his help and I hope that Mr Daae is looking down upon you in shame... You are no sister of mine. Not after this" Rose told her before turning away and headed off towards Madame Giry's office,

"Oh my god... He's bewitched you. You've become the devil's concubine!" Christine accused in loud disgust,

"Well I guess the authorities will have two people to kill when they arrive!" Rose called over her shoulder, not looking back as she continued to storm away.

* * *

Madame Giry was helping Erik to pack away his belongings frantically when Rose came down to join them and had Caesar by her side, patting his mane soothingly as she placed her suitcase down and Erik looked at her guiltily, walking over to her,

"I'm sorry... I wish you weren't being dragged into this" Erik told her but Rose smiled up at him,

"I'm not about to let you go on this adventure without me" she assured him and Erik couldn't help but smile brightly,

"Ok... We're almost ready to go. I just need to pack my music box" Erik informed but Madame Giry looked at him horrified,

"Erik there's no room. You'll just have to leave it" the ballet teacher reasoned,

"That monkey has brought me comfort since I was a boy. There is no way I am leaving it" he said firmly and the two began to argue but both were stunned when they saw Rose empty the many books she had packed into her suitcase before placing Erik's monkey music box inside her case and locked it securely,

"Rose... Your books..." Erik tried,

"I can always buy more books, Erik" Rose reasoned, offering him the suitcase and Erik smiled brightly, accepting it before hugging her tightly in thanks and turned towards Madame Giry whom nodded,

"Ok, Rose you and Caesar are going on ahead to the docks. Myself and Erik will meet you there. I have a friend of mine whom works at the docks and he owes me a favor. He will allow us safe passage" the ballet teacher recited for nearly the hundredth time,

"Us?" Erik questioned firmly,

"Of course, You both are not going anywhere without myself and Meg" Madame Giry informed and Rose giggled before placing a hand on Erik's shoulder when he had gone to protest,

"It is best not to argue, Erik" she reasoned and the phantom sighed with a grumble,

"Very well... Let's get this over with" he said before helping Rose to mount Caesar and looked at her concerned before handing her his cloak,

"... I don't want you to be cold" he told her causing her to smile softly, accepting the cloak before clasping it around her shoulders,

"Be careful, Rose" he told her before reluctantly ordering Caesar to carry Rose away and he watched her vanish into one of the many dark tunnels before beginning to help Madame Giry to load their belongings into the cart that the ballet teacher had waiting for them.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 11!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Even Dreams Need Financial Support**

* * *

Erik was pacing the dark dock side and was growing more and more concerned when there was still no sign of Rose,

"Erik, We don't have time. We need to go" Madame Giry insisted but the former phantom looked at her sharply,

"We go no where until Rose is by my side" he snapped with a firm growl that caused the ballet mistress to sigh... Erik had almost given up hope until he saw Caesar, carrying Rose as he raised towards them before coming to a halt and Erik noticed how his faithful steed bobbed his head whilst neighing in distress as Rose weakly dismounted,

"Come on... Let's go" she murmured but Erik was quick to assist her and handed Caesar's reigns to Madame Giry's daughter, Meg,

"Rose, what's..." he tried but withdrew his hand from her waist after feeling a damp patch and he saw the blood that had coated his hand,

"ROSE!" he yelled as she collapsed weakly and Erik was quick to lift her into his arms before carrying on board the vessel that was waiting for them.

* * *

Erik laid Rose carefully onto some piled up flour sacks that Madame Giry's friend was shipping to America,

"Rose, what happened?" Erik demanded as he applied pressure to her wound and watched her wince in pain,

"... The... The vicomte was leading the authorities... He... He thought I was you... There was a gunshot..." Rose murmured and Erik felt himself grow numb as Madame Giry rushed forward with a first aid kit and began tending to Rose's wound and it was very lucky as it was only a flesh wound so it was easily patched up.

* * *

Meg was tending to Caesar when Madame Giry came to Erik's side as he looked out at the ocean that surrounded them,

"... She's resting. She should be alright once we reach our destination" the former ballet mistress assured,

"... That boy thought she was me... I gave her my cloak to make sure she wouldn't be cold..." Erik murmured after a long moment of silence,

"It wasn't your fault, Erik. Rose is safe. We all are. That is all that matters" she reasoned,

"He could have killed her, Antoinette" Erik growled firmly, storming away to another end of the ship; Madame Giry gave him a few moments before following after him,

"That's the first time you have addressed me by my first name in years... I am glad. It shows me that you finally realize that we are equal... I guess it is Rose I can thank for that" Antoinette said gently, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"... She's certainly brought you back to life" she pointed out gently and Erik could only look down sadly,

"And yet I can't love her as I love Christine... I'm not worthy of her kindness or friendship" Erik murmured but Madame Giry smiled at him gently,

"Go... You should be by her side for when she wakes up" she encouraged, giving him a gentle push so that he moved towards the hold before going to be by Rose's side.

* * *

 ** _~ A Few Weeks Later ~_**

* * *

Rose had walked with a slight limp until her wound had fully healed; It had left a slight scar but nothing too serious. Erik was just happy that she was alive; It was one rare afternoon that she found her masked friend doing some architectural design instead of composing,

"What are you working on?" she asked after entering the small, damp apartment that she, Erik, Meg and Madame Giry had been living in; The landlord had allowed Erik to build a pen in the back alleyway in which Caesar was kept,

"Just... Something that has been lingering on my mind" Erik brushed off as Rose admired the designs over his shoulder which she placed her hands on causing him to close his eyes contently,

"Erik... These are amazing... Is this a theme park of some kind?" she praised and Erik placed a hand over her own,

"Yes... There was a vacant island that I saw when we first pulled into port and... Since then, I have been imagining a place in which people like myself can live without fear. Where they can display what makes them unique and people will love and applaud them for it" Erik explained as Rose sat down beside him,

"Erik, this is an amazing idea! We should make this idea a reality" she encouraged,

"An idea like this would cost a very high amount of money" Erik grumbled but it was his statement that caused Rose to have an idea.

* * *

A young man sat at his desk whilst reviewing the documented business proposal that Rose had presented to him,

"Hmmmmm... And who did you say you represented again?" he asked curiously,

"Who do I represent?..." Rose repeated aloud and thought of how Erik's location and identity still had to remain a mystery or the Parisian authorities would surely track him down... A mystery... Mystery... Mister... Y... Mister Y,

"I represent Mister Y. A great architect as well as composer. He has come to New York in hopes of making his idea of this new age theme park into a reality. The money he has currently he wishes to keep aside so that he might begin searching for employees. This loan would supply the funding so that beginning can begin immediately if granted" Rose explained and the banker gave a thoughtful hum,

"... I see. Well I agree that this is a very intriguing idea... But before I grant this loan. The bank will need collateral" the banker explained and Rose nodded in understanding,

"Yes... I do have this necklace. I've had it a long time but... It does have a diamond set into the frame" Rose explained, removing the necklace before handing it over and watched the banker examine it with a magnifier,

"Indeed... This is definitely a real diamond... And I suppose that the designs are promising... Very well" the banker agreed before applying a granted stamp to Rose's business proposal and wrote out a cheque for $10,000,000 and Rose could only smile brightly before thanking the banker over and over again.

* * *

Erik was stunned when looking at the cheque which Rose had presented to him,

"I can't believe you did this for me" Erik murmured,

"I believe in this idea, Erik. I need you to have as much faith in yourself as I do" Rose told him before hugging him gently,

"All we need to do is start looking for sponsors to fund the park so that we don't get in trouble with the bank... Madame Giry and Meg can oversee the progress of construction" Erik reasoned as he hugged Rose back and she looked up at him curiously,

"What are you and I going to do?" she asked,

"You and I are going to find people whom have suffered as I have... We are going to build up the community that will live and thrive within the grounds of Phantasma" he told her with a smile that Rose easily matched.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 12!  
Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A New Day, A New Dawn, A New Light**

* * *

Erik kept his cloak hood up to hide his masked face as he sat upon Caesar's saddle with Rose sat in front of him as the steed carried them through the damp streets as rain fell from the sky,

"Where are we going?" Rose asked curiously as Erik urged Caesar forward,

"Before I came to live in the opera house; I would have to hide away from the public eye. I stayed hidden in broken down communities. The slums if you will. Madame Giry had overheard of such an area when she and Meg were out shopping for groceries the other day. I have no doubt that we shall find people like myself there" Erik explained as they continued on to their destination.

* * *

Erik had been right; He and Rose dismounted from Caesar and left him to refresh himself by drinking from a fountain and they began their venture into what had deemed by the people of America as 'The Community of Freaks'. Rose looked around sadly at the people whom had been forced to live in such awful conditions,

"Stay close, Rose" Erik instructed as he removed his hood after approaching a group whom had been searching through the rubbish in order to find something to eat,

"Who runs this community?" he asked firmly and a woman whom had feathers growing from her very skin gave a seductive smirk in his direction,

"Are you looking for company, my masked prince?" she asked, swaying her hips in his direction,

"That won't be necessary" Erik said simply, unimpressed by her assumption,

"Yeah. Of course it won't. He's already got himself a little whore" a man who had tattoos covering his skin mocked whilst leering at Rose whom avoided eye contact as she moved closer to Erik's side,

"Call her that again and you'll find yourself without a tongue" Erik growled, firmly whist placing a warning hand on the sword that he kept within his belt,

"Just look at that skin... So smooth and perfect. I might just have to peel her like an orange and take it for myself" the bird woman sneered, taking a step towards her but Erik was quick to whip out his sword and place a protective arm around Rose's shoulder,

"Keep away from her" he warned causing the woman to roll her eyes,

"What's going on here?" a firm voice asked as its owner emerged for the shadows; He was abnormally tall and wore a tattered top hat upon his head as well as a long trench coat,

"We don't like trespasses... Especially normals like her" the man sneered in Rose's direction as she clung to Erik's side,

"Are you in charge here?" Erik asked,

"Ye... The name's Gangle" the tall man said as he conjured a pack of cards from mid air and began shuffling them in an expert manner,

"I am Mister Y... I recently came into some money and I am currently developing a kingdom in which the people like you and me can live peacefully. You can all earn money from those who wronged you. They will watch not with fear or disgust but with awe and amazement" Erik told him, earning some curiosity from the surrounding oddities like himself but Gangle laughed,

"We don't mix with any friend of the normals. You're a disgrace to us for showing up with this piece of flesh" he growled, gesturing to Rose before turning away,

"She is one whom looks upon people like you and me without fear or disgust. You would do well to treat her with respect" Erik growled and Gangle turned back sharply,

"You say she is a friend to our kind yet she trembles in fear this very moment" Gangle argued,

"Because since entering this place she has been called a whore and has been threatened to be skinned alive" Erik defended but the arguement was soon interrupted when a scream came from the far side of the community,

"Normals... REZA!" Gangle yelled having recognized the scream and Erik looked towards him with a frown,

"... Reza" he murmured... Erik knew that name but was stunned when Rose gave a whistle and Caesar quickly came galloping to her side,

"Rose don't..." Erik tried but she mounted Caesar and instantly urged the steed to race towards where the scream had come from.

* * *

A group of drunken gentleman were chasing a young boy with one arm whilst they wielded broken bottles and planks of wood,

"Kill the freak!" they yelled and jeered and Rose felt her blood boil as she urged Caesar to go faster and the horse bolted, neighing furiously before slamming his front hooves back onto the cobbled street causing the men to scatter in fear,

"AND DON'T COME BACK" Rose yelled in warning with an angry expression... Calming down as she saw the one armed boy hiding scared within a corner behind some barrels and she dismounted before approaching him and knelt down gently,

"It's alright... They're gone now" she promised and smiled softly as the young boy who's face was coated in dirt looked at her timidly and she held out her hand to him,

"You have nothing to be afraid of" she encouraged and smiled as the young boy rushed towards her and cuddled into her and she lifted him into her arms gently before carrying him back towards Caesar.

* * *

Gangle along with the tattooed man and bird woman were stunned as Rose brought the boy Gangle had called Reza back safe,

"You saved him..." Gangle murmured as she dismounted and lowered Reza down safely and Erik offered an amused smirk,

"I told you. She is a friend to people like us" he told Gangle smugly but looked surprised as an old man came rushing forward,

"REZA!" he yelled, lifting the little boy into his arms and hugged him tightly,

"Oh thank Allah you're safe" the old man murmured and Erik took a hesitant step forward,

"... Nadir?" Erik asked hesitantly causing the old man to turn and he looked at Erik stunned,

"... Well I'll be... Erik" the Persian said with a chuckle that Erik soon chorused and the two men hugged each other and Rose looked towards them confused,

"You know him, Erik?" she asked gently,

"Indeed I do. He is an old friend from my time in Persia" Erik explained and Nadir looked towards Rose with a smile,

"And who might this stunning young angel be, Erik?" he asked the former phantom with a teasing tone as Rose blushed softly,

"This is Rose... We have a lot to catch up on Doroga" Erik explained and the Persian could only nod in agreement.

* * *

 **NADIR IS HERE! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 13!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Phantasma's birth**

* * *

Nadir had told Erik of how his son Reza had lost his arm in a tragic accident that caused injuries that resulted in it having to be amputated... People had began to look upon them in disgust and were practically chased from Persia's borders; The former Daroga had heard of New York; How it was deemed, 'The New World' and presented the chance for a new beginning for himself and little Reza. The last time Erik had seen the boy was when he had been little more than a toddler; Practically still a baby when he had left Persia... It didn't take the former phantom long to invite Nadir and Reza to come with them and join in the project that would soon bring Phantasma to life.

* * *

 _ **~ 6 Months Later ~**_

* * *

Construction was still happening and the people whom Erik and Rose had found within the slums were growing more and more excited. Rose entered the construction site that would become Phantasma's crowing jewel; A concert Hall that was to be far bigger than the metropolitan itself!,

"Be careful with that! And be sure to not spill a drop of that paint. It was made using flakes of pure gold and it is not so easily replaced" Rose told some constructors whilst checking her clipboard that held a list of things that she still needed to do,

"Erik?!... Erik! We need to discuss the order of wooden beams for the roller coaster. I received a telegram this morning telling me that its going to be a week late... Erik!" she called looking around in frustration but gasped when Erik suddenly landed at her side after dropping from the ceiling, holding onto a rope and wrapped an arm around her waist,

"Hold on" he instructed,

"Erik... What..." she tired but Erik tugged onto the rope causing them to go flying upwards and Rose screamed in shock, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, dropping her clipboard as they flew towards the ceiling at a very fast speed.

* * *

A trap door opened allowing Erik and Rose to fly through safely before the trapdoor closed behind them and they soon came to a stop before a platform walkway; Erik swung the rope lightly and set Rose down on the platform safely before stepping onto it myself and chuckled as Rose put a hand to her heart as she caught her breath,

"You really need to give some warning before you sweep a girl off her feet like that" she grumbled, smacking his arm teasingly and couldn't help but smile as he chuckled before taking her hand and lead her down the platform and Rose looked around curiously,

"So this is what you have been working on whilst hiding away for months" she accused teasingly as Erik opened a door and lead them into the office which overlooked the whole island,

"Yes... It's finally finished and I wanted you to be the first to see it" Erik told her, releasing her hand gently as she approached the row of five gigantic glass windows that had been lined with black curtains,

"... It's stunning" she praised gently, turning when she heard something being wound up and smiled to find Erik turning the handle of his beloved Monkey music box that sat on his desk; Erik turned to her with a smile before offering her his hand which she accepted gently, coming closer before placing her free hand on his shoulder as he placed his on her waist and they began a slow and hesitant waltz,

"... Thank you for everything you have done to make this possible, Rose" Erik told her softly and Rose smiled softly up at his masked face,

"I'm proud of you, Erik. It won't be long until Phantasma's grand opening... Are you nervous?" she asked gently and Erik chuckled gently, spinning her out gently before bringing her back so that her back was to his chest,

"Indeed I am..." Erik admitted, keeping two gentle hands upon Rose's shoulders, keeping her back to him,

"I got this for you... To thank you for all your all hard work" Erik told her before lowering a stunning diamond necklace around her necklace and Rose was stunned,

"Erik... It's beautiful... You shouldn't have..." Rose tried before turning back to him but he smiled down at her gently before brushing the back of his hand against her cheek,

"You gave up one diamond for me just to help make all of this possible... Why should I not have given you 10 in return so that I might thank you?" Erik teased lightly before they both shared a gentle hug,

"ERIK, YOU BETTER GET YOUR MASKED ARSE DOWN HERE AND START HELPING BEFORE I FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU FACE MY WRATH!" Nadir yelled causing both Rose and Erik to laugh in amusement before heading downstairs to help with the construction.

* * *

 _ **~ 7 Months Later ~**_

* * *

Rose stood nervously toying with the diamond necklace that hung around her neck,

"How many are out there, Nadir?" Rose asked the Persian whom was currently peaking through the curtain, looking out at the awaiting public and press,

"More than we anticipated, my dear... Are you alright?" Nadir asked gently and Rose couldn't help but smile softly as little Reza lightly tugged on the skirt of her blue dress before snuggling into her side in an attempt to comfort her and she ruffled his hair gently before smiling at Nadir and nodded hesitantly,

"Yes... It is probably best that we don't keep them waiting any longer" Rose reasoned as she calmed herself down by taking a deep breath before making her way out onto the stage and stood before the podium.

* * *

Erik watched quietly, hidden within the crowd as he kept his mask face covered by the hood of his cloak and watched as Rose made her way onto the podium and offered a nervous but welcoming smile,

"I would like to thank you as well as welcome you all to the Grand Opening of Phantasma. I am sure you will leave, finding that your every desire has been made real. I'm afraid Phantasma's owner and designer, Mister Y could not be here today as he has a lot of paperwork to do..." Rose explained, earning some laughter from the gathered crowd as the press began to take photos,

"Phantasma is a place in which everyone is unique... This is what makes the magic within this place. People are not different. Nor are they odd, freaks or abnormal in this place" Rose told them with a smile,

"... I hope that you will enjoy your day. Thank you" Rose bid before making her way down the platform steps, accepting a pair of scissors before cutting the ribbon the acted as a barrier to the crowd and Erik smiled brightly as a great applause rang out... It didn't take him long to join in with the applause.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 14!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: If Only I Could Look Back**

* * *

It was just another day in Phantasma and the sun was just beginning to rise as the residents emerged from their homes and began getting ready for their shows when Caesar came racing out of the stables carrying Rose whom had gotten into a routine of going for a ride every morning; The employees' children would always giggle and began chasing after her and Caesar, waving at her excitedly and she would always wave back,

"Good morning, Doctor Gangle. I love your new hat" Rose complimented causing the man to chuckle as he tipped his hat in respect as she rode by,

"Good morning to you, Miss Rose!" he called after her in return before chuckling as he returned to work.

* * *

Erik watched Rose and Caesar from his office window when he was actually supposed to be listening to Nadir whom was going through the weekly agenda,

"... Also we are expecting a fresh supply of material today. If it doesn't arrive then I shall be sure to send a telegram. Oh and Madame Giry has sent a request for new leotards for her dancers. Also, speaking of Madame Giry; Her daughter has requested an aria from yourself that she may learn before singing it at the beginning of the new season" Nadir listed and Erik rolled his eyes, turning away from the window as he sat down at his desk,

"I shall grant that little Giry is talented but she is certainly not ready to sing an aria" Erik said with a chuckle,

"Well this is her eleventh request for one. Perhaps you should just indulge her" Nadir reasoned,

"The day I write that girl an aria before she is ready is the day that I loose my ability to hear" Erik joked before beginning to apply his signature to official documents,

"... Perhaps if you taught her then she could be ready a lot quicker" Nadir suggested after a long moment and Erik slammed his pen down causing the Persian to jump and Erik stood abruptly,

"... Never again... Do you hear me? Never again shall I ever teach anyone within the subject of music" Erik said firmly,

"Do I make myself clear?... You are to never suggest anything like that again" Erik ordered and Nadir nodded in understanding,

"As you wish" he replied and Erik retook his seat before once again getting back to work.

* * *

Rose hung up her cloak after returning from her ride with Caesar and it didn't take long for Meg to rush over to her,

"Rose! I've been waiting here forever! I need your help" the former ballerina begged,

"I have only been gone for 25 minuets. That is hardly you waiting forever, Meg" Rose joked as she approached the pidgeon holes and collected the morning post,

"You say Potato and I say PoTAto" Meg grumbled causing Rose to roll her eyes,

"Erik still hasn't written an aria for me. I need you to get him to write one for me" Meg insisted,

"Meg, if the world's greatest composer has not yet written you an aria then I am sure that he has a very good reason why" Rose reasoned as she made her way up the grand staircase and Meg was quick to follow her,

"He would write one for you if it was you whom was asking!" Meg accused, stomping her foot in a rather childish manner but Rose turned back to her with a gentle smile,

"You know that's not true for I am not a singer. You're doing great, Meg. You are Phantasma's leading lady and you should be proud. Just keep working and I'm sure Erik will write you an aria when he believes you are ready" Rose assured before heading off and Meg pouted before storming away.

* * *

Rose entered Erik's office and smiled towards the two gentlemen that resided within,

"Good morning, Nadir. Good Morning, Erik" she greeted before taking the seat beside Nadir in front of Erik's desk,

"Ok, we have about... Three letters from sponsors and 1 letter from Oscar Hammerstein" Rose explained, handing the envelopes to Erik and he examined the three letters that contained the monthly cheques from Phantasma's sponsors before finally coming to the letter from Oscar Hammerstein and he read through it briefly and Rose grew concerned when she saw the anger develop in his eyes,

"Erik, is everything alright?" she asked whilst Erik slammed the letter down before standing abruptly and turned away; Rose picked up the letter and began to read so that she may discover what had made her friend so angry... She soon developed an expression of realization and her face fell,

"What's wrong?" Nadir asked as Rose sighed in a tired manner,

"Oscar Hammerstein always sends Erik a list of his lineup to see if he would like to offer any of them a chance to perform here at Phantasma... It would seem that the Vicomtess De Changny is on this months list" Rose murmured,

"As in... Christine... Daae?" Nadir asked, growing concerned as Erik had told him all about Christine... it had taken him awhile but he finally opened up. Rose had also told Nadir of how her stepsister had fled with the Vicomte De Changny.

* * *

Rose looked at Nadir with a gentle expression,

"Would you mind leaving me and Erik alone for a while?" she requested gently and Nadir nodded, placing a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder before leaving and Rose took a long moment before standing from her chair, placing the letter from Hammerstein down on Erik's desk before coming to his side,

"... Erik?... Talk to me" she encouraged gently and was stunned when he turned to her quickly and pulled her into a passionate kiss but she pushed him away,

"Erik stop" she told him firmly only to have him try again which resulted in Rose giving him a hard smack across the smooth side of his face,

"I SAID STOP!" she yelled, turning away so that he wouldn't see the tear that fell down her cheek,

"... I'm sorry... I should not have done that..." Erik murmured guiltily and grew even more so when she turned back to him and he could see the tears that were falling from her eyes,

"I am not some understudy that can stand in just so you can make your own heart feel better" Rose said firmly,

"It was just a kiss..." Erik tried,

"No!" Rose interrupted,

" _That_ was you trying to get revenge on Christine for rejecting you and I am warning you now, Erik. I will not be any part of it" she told him firmly, trying to pull away when Erik stepped forward and pulled her into a gentle hug which she eventually gave into weakly,

"I'm sorry" Erik whispered and allowed her to cry whilst he held her as she she had once done for him those many years ago back in Paris.

* * *

It was that night that Rose sat within her room with candlelight as the only source of illumination as well as comfort and she sighed, resting her forehead against her hands that were joined in a prayer like manner and waited a long moment before standing and approached her desk, pulling out a blank sheet of paper as well as a pen,

 _'Dear Mr Hammerstein,_

 _Thank you for your usual monthly correspondence. It is in this letter that I ask you to pass on a business invitation to the Vicomtess De Changny. We are willing to offer our usual fee that is paid to those whom perform here...'_ Rose began writing and felt a presense standing behind her before Erik placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and soon wrapped his arms around her from behind,

"Thank you" he whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to her ear causing Rose to close her eyes tiredly before resting her head into the crook of his arm and laying a hand over his own.

* * *

 **Anyone else want to give Erik a slap?! I know I do! Review for Chapter 15!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Never Enough**

* * *

Erik spent the next few weeks within his office after recieving word from Hammerstein that Christine had accepted the invitation to sing within Phantasma's concert hall and he felt a spark of inspiration that he had thought was long dead; He began composing day and night,

"I do not think this performance is a good idea, my friend... Think of what all of this is doing to Rose" Nadir begged,

"Rose knows that I need to hear her sing just one more time before I can finally; Once and for all let go of the past... And I shall be free... She will no longer haunt my dreams... Her voice, her eyes will no longer haunt my mind" Erik murmured,

"And when you do hear her sing. What then?... What happens if your hearing her sing once more will just make things worse?... Why can you not just see what has been right in front of you, Erik?... Where has Christine been all these years?" Nadir demanded firmly,

"... You need to wake up and know what you have... Before you lose it" the Persian warned before storming out of the office.

* * *

The weeks passed by for Rose like a transparent daze and she found her disturbed from her time in which she had been lost in thought,

"Rose?... Myself and Meg are going to head downstairs to our box... Are you joining us?" Antoinette asked gently and Rose offered a tired smile before shaking her head gently,

"No, i'm just going to... Stay here and relax, get some reading done before heading to bed... It's been a long day" Rose reasoned softly and the former ballet mistress placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder before placing a comforting kiss to the crown of her head,

"You know where we are if you need us" Madame Giry told her before bidding her goodnight,

"... Goodnight, Antoinette. Goodnight Meg" Rose bid as they left her room, closing the door behind them and Rose sighed tiredly, standing before pulling on her dressing gown and went over to her bed and crawled onto the mattress and laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes as she heard the music begin from the concert hall below.

* * *

Erik watched from the shadows of stage right as Christine began singing the aria that he had written for her and for the first time in years he felt his music come back to life and he closed his eyes in bliss as he listened to his former student sing.

* * *

Rose had grown curious when she heard her former stepsister begin to sing; She made her way downstairs towards the auditorium and went through a passageway that lead to the backstage area and she moved to stand at stage left... Christine's talent for singing had certainly grown since she had last heard her... And it was not only her whom thought so. Rose caught glimpse of Erik standing across the other side of the stage... It was the love in his eyes that he had whilst watching Christine was what made her realize that coming downstairs was the wrong thing to do,

"Rose?" Nadir said gently making her look at him and his face fell when he saw the tear that was slowly making its way down her cheek,

"Oh sweetheart..." the Persian murmured but Rose quickly rushed past him and fled despite his protests.

Rose had made her way to the main staircase before she collapsed weakly and allowed silent tears to fall as she heard the stolen music from the orchestra and into her ears,

 _"... All the shine of a thousand spotlights..."_ she began singing the words to the very aria that her stepsister was currently singing,

 _"... All the stars we steal from the night sky will... Never be enough... Never be enough"_ she sang brokenly,

 _"Towers of gold are still too little... These hands could hold the world but it'll..."_ she continued, turning her gaze towards a poster that read; 'Mister Y Presents: The Soprano of the century! ~ Christine Daae'; Rose closed her eyes brokenly, allowing more tears to fall,

 _"... Never be enough... Never be enough..."_ she whispered with shaking breath and found that her heart was too broken to sing any more and she slowly pulled herself up with the assistance of staircase's arm before making her way back to her room.

* * *

Nadir came rushing to Erik's side,

"Erik we have a problem" the Persian told him desperately,

"Not now, doroga" Erik insisted as he continued to watch Christine sing from the shadows,

"Erik, Rose saw you watching Christine" Nadir told him firmly and Erik looked at him stunned,

"What?... But... She supposed to be sat with..." Erik tired and looked towards the box in which Madame Giry and Meg were sat... Only to discover that Rose was indeed not with them,

"... She was watching from Stage left... I tried to stop her but... She was crying and ran off" Nadir explained and it didn't take Erik long to rush off.

* * *

Erik frantically knocked upon Rose's door with a desperate expression,

"Rose?!... Rose, please open the door" he begged, waiting a moment before trying the door and sighed when he discovered that it was locked,

"Rose please..." he pleaded before moving and making his way into a secret passage way but found that the entrance to Rose's room had been blocked by a bookcase that she had pushed in front of it... But it was something on the floor of the passageway that caught his eye... The necklace he had given her before the opening of Phantasma... Erik's heart had dropped when he realized that Rose knew him all too well and that he would try to gain access to her room through the passageway; The former Phantom quickly used his shoulder to ram the bookcase out of his way and he was heart broken to find that Rose's bedroom door was now stood ajar... various trunks also stood open and it was the same for Rose's wardrobe... They were empty and the only trace of Rose was an envelope addressed to him and written in her handwriting.

* * *

 **The song Rose sings is 'Never Be Enough (Reprise)' by Loren Allred. Review for Chapter 16!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Past, Present & Future**

* * *

Erik quickly opened the envelope that had been addressed to him and that Rose had left for him upon her duvet,

 _'I'm sorry...'_ Two words... Just two... It seemed that she had intended to write more but only two tear stains followed the written words; Erik looked towards the clock that hung on the wall and noted the time: 12:15pm. He still had a chance and it wasn't long until the former phantom was rushing out of the room.

Erik ran all the way to Phantasma's pier and he slowed down when he found Rose sitting upon one of the benches that people would sit on whilst waiting for the ferry that would travel to and from the island,

"... The next ferry isn't for a few hours" Erik said gently... Before moving slowly and sat down by Rose's side after moving her suitcase and placed it on the ground in front of him,

"... Is two written words really all I get after everything we have been through?" Erik asked, removing the letter from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and saw how Rose turned her face away from him,

"You promised that you would never go anywhere. Do you remember that?" Erik demanded firmly as his frustration grew and felt his blood boil when she still remained silent,

"ANSWER ME!" Erik ordered and was stunned when she stood abruptly and looked at him angrily,

"YES! YES! I REMEMBER!" she yelled, allowing tears to fall down her cheeks,

"I ALSO REMEMBER A TIME WHEN YOU TOLD ME THAT THE LAST THING YOU EVER WANTED TO DO WAS HURT ME! DO YOU REMEMBER TELLING ME THAT?" Rose demanded, turning away and taking deep breaths as if to calm herself down and leaned against the pier railing... Erik was silent for what seemed like hours but soon picked up Rose's suitcase,

"We're going home" he said simply,

"I am not going anywhere" Rose replied,

"THAT WASN'T A REQUEST, ROSE!" Erik rounded on her and watched a humorless smile grow on her face,

"Well would you look at that. This is the very first time that I'm apparently looking upon the phantom of the opera" Rose said firmly,

"What are you going to do, Erik?... Scare me into submission. Threaten me into staying because I'm just going to save you some hassle because 1. I am not scared of you and 2. Threats will only make me want to leave even more than I already do" she warned him before turning her back on him again,

"... You told me that you understood that I needed to hear her sing one last time" Erik murmured and heard her sigh,

"This isn't about Christine, Erik! This is about everything!" Rose yelled before gesturing to the dazzling view of Phantasma behind him,

"Look around you!... You have everything... I just... I wanted to be a part of that everything" Rose whispered brokenly,

"But you are... None of this would have been possible without you, Rose" Erik told her desperately,

"Except I'm not part of it... I'm the automaton... The clockwork structure. Look me in the eye and tell me that in the years we have been here that you haven't once looked at me and imagined that I was Christine" Rose demanded and Erik looked down at her sadly before looking down at the ground in shame,

"... You're imagining her right now... I warned you that this would happen. I told you that you would grow to resent me and now you cannot even look at me properly" Rose said with a broken sob,

"... I wish i'd never written you that letter" she whispered before moving past him as rain began to fall but Erik grasped her wrist gently,

"Tell me what you desire and it's yours. Anything just name it" Erik begged as the rain grew heavier,

"... I just wanted to be chosen" Rose murmured, pulling away as Erik weakly released her wrist and allowed her to walk away.

* * *

Erik sat within his pitch black office whilst staring off into the darkness,

"... I've lost her. She'll never forgive me now" Erik whispered as Nadir stood by his open office door before moving and sat by his old friend after pouring them both a glass of brandy and Erik accepted it slowly,

"Why can't I love her?" Erik whispered,

"Because you're an idiot" Nadir pointed out simply, earning a glare from Erik,

"There's no denying it, Erik. All Christine ever wanted from you was your guidance so that she could become a star... All Rose has ever wanted is your happiness as well as your love" Nadir said, downing his brandy,

"I told her that I could learn to love her" Erik argued,

"Empty words and feelings are not what she wants nor are they what she deserves" Nadir fired back,

"You need to stop wallowing in self pity and remember all the moments that Rose has been there for you and showed you kindness... I can't tell you to love her Erik but for her sake... Think about it. Really think about it and if your heart says no... Then you need to set her free" Nadir told, placing the brandy glass down before standing and leaving Erik to his thoughts.

* * *

Madame Giry placed the duvet gently over Rose's sleeping form; The poor girl had cried herself to sleep. Antoinette turned towards Miss Fleck whom was closing the curtains,

"... I don't pretend to believe in superstition. The lord knows that I have discovered a ghost to turn out to be a man but... What does the future hold for Rose?" Madame Giry asked and watched as the bird woman retrieved her tarot cards and gently brushed them against Rose's hand whilst she slept before throwing three individual cards, face down before turning the first one over,

"... The past card is a willow tree. Symbolizing loneliness" Miss Fleck explained before turning over the second card,

"... The present card. A jester. Something has made Rose to feel like a fool" she went on and it was Madame Giry whom turned over the third card and lightning flashed outside as both women looked upon the card with faces of dread,

"... The future card..." Miss Fleck murmured,

"... Death" Madame Giry whispered and found herself looking towards a sleeping Rose with an expression of concern.

* * *

 **Oh! I am so evil aren't I?! hehe :D Review for Chapter 17!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I recommend listening to 'Home' by Ryan Sheridan whilst reading this soundtrack. (It's on Mrs Brown's Boys D'Movie soundtrack)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17: A Nightingale's sorrow**

* * *

Rain began to dot a sad pattern against the glass of Erik's office windows as he watched Rose go out for her usual morning walk with Caesar by her side... But this time she was too sad and broken to ride upon his back.

* * *

Rose passed by the employee's children and offered them a sad smile and a ruffle of the hair before carrying on as Caesar trotted behind her,

"Good Morning, Miss Rose" Doctor Gangle greeted with a concerned smile,

"And to you Doctor Gangle. That hat is blessed to have such a handsome owner like yourself" she praised gently with a weak smile as she passed by and Gangle could only look after her with a sad expression.

* * *

Rose watched as ferry's came and went... She considered boarding one now and again but every time the thought crossed her mind; Caesar would lay his head upon her lap and she smiled sadly, brushing his mane in a loving manner... She was pulled from her day dreaming when an all too familiar voice came from her side,

"Rose...?" a woman said stunned causing Rose to look up and sighed to find Christine standing there with a shocked expression and Rose stood, going to leave but Christine quickly caught her hand,

"Wait I... I can't believe that you're here... I thought you were dead..." the singer murmured and hugged Rose tightly but she did not return the gesture,

"Well considering the fact that the last time we saw each other you called me the devil's concubine and had the Parisian authorities kill my only friend. You might as well still think that I'm dead Christine" Rose said with a sarcastic tone, pulling her hand from Christine's grasp as she looked at her firmly,

"I'm sorry... I... I was scared" Christine tried sadly,

"I... It was just so much to take in and then... I thought he had turned you against me" Christine admitted,

"You turned me against yourself, Christine. Not him... I lost him because of you" Rose whispered and a tear fell down her cheek,

"I'm so sorry..." Christine whispered as Raoul came to stand by her side, holding the hand of a little boy,

"Mama! I wanna go on the carousel!" the little boy cheered excitedly,

"In a moment, Gustave..." Christine promised, looking back at Rose with a sad smile,

"I named him after our father" she pointed out gently but Rose was unmoved,

"... Your father" she corrected before turning away, collecting Caesar's reigns and walked away; Christine closed her eyes and allowed a tear to fall but Raoul gave her a comforting hug, brushing her tears away and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek,

"I'll talk to her" he assured and instructed Christine to go and have fun with Gustave on the carousel before heading off after Rose.

* * *

Raoul joined Rose after finding her sitting upon the sand that lined Phantasma's beach and he offered her a takeaway cup of hot chocolate,

"Three marshmallows. Just the way you like it" he told her, sitting down before taking a sip of his own,

"Ooooo That is extra chocolaty" Raoul thought aloud,

"They use extra coco beans" Rose mumbled, taking a sip of her own hot chocolate and continued to watch Caesar bumping his nose against a stray beach ball that some visitor must have left behind,

"... Christine and I were really disheartened when we thought the phantom had... Well..." Raoul tried,

"He didn't kill me as you can obviously see... He saved my life. Made me run... Please don't tell me what you and those officers did to him because I really don't want to know" Rose said firmly,

"... I understand... Christine truly regrets everything that she said to you. She thought you had died without her having the chance to repair the broken bridges between you both... Where have you been all this time, Rose?" Raoul asked,

"Everywhere..." she murmured simply,

"You should come back to Paris with myself, Christine and Gustave. We can be a proper family" Raoul suggested, watching as Rose smiled humorlessly,

"I don't have a family. I'm alone in this world just as always have been and just as I always will be" Rose said, placing her take away cup down before standing and whistled for Caesar whom came galloping to her side before she mounted him,

"Just leave me alone, Raoul" Rose instructed firmly before riding off.

* * *

Rose dismounted and took Caesar back into the stables, making sure he was comfortable before heading through the door that lead into the concert hall and Rose frowned as her vision blurred for a moment and she coughed; Madame Giry had been coming down the stairs and grew concerned by Rose's nasty sounding cough,

"Rose...?" she asked coming to her side and panicked when seeing the small droplets of blood that Rose had coughed onto the palm of her hand when covering her mouth; Antoinette was quick to steady Rose as she struggled to stay standing,

"NADIR!" Madame Giry yelled in terror as Rose slowly collapsed to the floor whilst the ballet mistress held her in her arms in a motherly embrace.

* * *

Raoul had ignited a cigarette and took a long draw as one of his dodgy acquaintances came to stand by his side,

"I was write. I did see her the night that Christine sang" Raoul said, blowing out a cloud of tainted smoke as he remembered seeing a very broken Rose after re-entering the concert hall after going out for a smoke,

"I couldn't fight the idea that the devil Christine said Rose had been infatuated with might still be alive... My thoughts were confirmed when I saw the horse whom was with her today. I shot the phantom whilst he was riding that very horse... No matter. With Rose on her death bed the monster shall surely come to avenge her and I shall finish him off as well" Raoul reasoned calmly, taking another puff of his cigarette,

"But why does poisoning your wife's step sister make you think that it will lure the beast out into the open, sir?" Raoul's acquaintance asked in a confused grumble,

"Because I have a sneaky suspicion that Rose became my wife's understudy and that the phantom of the opera now loves her" Raoul growled with an evil smirk on his face before turning to look up at the concert hall and breathed out another cloud of tainted smoke.

* * *

 **NASTY RAOUL! BAD RAOUL! CAN SOMEONE SLAP RAOUL FOR ME?! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 18!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Phantom And The Nightingale**

* * *

 _Everything seemed to be happening in a daze; Nadir had come running upon hearing Madame Giry's cry of horror. Meg had also come running too, watching in concerned shock as the Persian lifted an unconscious Rose into his arms and began carrying her towards her chambers._

* * *

 _Erik had heard the commotion and had made his way downstairs... Following the sounds of distress that lead him to Rose's chambers and was horrified to see the small line of blood that had dribbled from her lips... Madame Giry had been putting her into a fresh, warm and pristine white dressing gown so that she would be comfortable,_

 _"... Rose?..." Erik murmured in a state of shock; Not fully understanding what was going on and Madame Giry looked towards him and developed an angry glare,_

 _"You... You did this. LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!" the Antoinette yelled angrily, launching towards him but was quickly stopped by Nadir,_

 _"GET OUT! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!" she yelled before breaking down sobbing as Nadir pulled her into a hug but Erik was numb to her words as he slowly moved towards a very unwell Rose and carefully lifted her into his arms so that could sit down and allow her to rest against his chest,_

 _"... Wake up" he whispered and brushed the back of his hand against the back of her very pale cheek and smiled shakily as she opened her eyes weakly and looked up at him gently,_

 _"... Erik..." Rose whispered and Erik rocked her back and forth as if she were a sleeping baby and Nadir, Meg and Antoinette all had tears in her eyes,_

 _"Rose, what happened?" Erik asked softly,_

 _"I... I can't be sure but... I think... I think the vicomte must have... Put something in my drink..." Rose murmured weakly and Erik felt his blood boil,_

 _"THE BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!" he growled, going to pull away gently but Rose weakly grasped his hand,_

 _"No, Erik... This must be exactly what he wants... To lure you out into the open... For me... Please don't leave me" Rose begged and Nadir looked at Erik with compassion,_

 _"She's right, Erik. The important thing right now is making sure Rose is comfortable" The Persian reasoned and Erik looked at him desperately,_

 _"Comfortable?... She's not... She's not going to..." Erik struggled as he held back tears but felt Rose tighten her grasp lightly upon his hand,_

 _"... Erik... Will you do something for me?" Rose asked weakly and he looked at her gently and nodded desperately,_

 _"Yes. Anything. Just name it" he told her anxiously, leaning over when she tried to lean up and Erik allowed her to whisper something in his ear and the former phantom closed his eyes tightly before nodding reluctantly,_

 _"As you wish, Rose" he vowed and moved off the bed carefully, lifting her into his arms gently before carrying her out of the room; Madame Giry had tried to protest but Nadir placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder,_

 _"Leave them be" he encouraged lightly and Antoinette could only look up at him sadly before moving into another one of his comforting hugs._

* * *

 _Erik had designed the concert hall's box 5 to look exactly like the one in the Paris opera house... And this is where Rose had asked him to bring her when she had whispered in his ear,_

 _"Here we go" he told her softly, nudging the chair out of their way with his foot before sitting down on the red plush carpet floor; Erik watched as she smiled weakly, resting her head on his shoulder as she heard music coming from the orchestra that were currently rehearsing in the auditorium below,_

 _"... Much better" she murmured, closing her eyes tiredly,_

 _"Don't die, Rose... Please..." Erik begged as a tear fell down his cheek and watched her open her eyes to look up at him gently,_

 _"Shhhhhh... Everything's gonna be alright, Erik... I need you to move on from this... Never seek revenge because of this... Continue to be the man that I know you to be and run Phantasma with that kind and loving heart that I have come to love as well as adore..." Rose whispered,_

 _"... And every time you watch a show here within this box... I'll be sitting right beside you. Even if you can't see me... I'll be here. I promise" Rose whispered, snuggling her face into the crook of his head and Erik could only sob quietly,_

 _"Please..." he whispered, pressing firm kisses to the crown of her head as if trying to will her to stay,_

 _"Just hold me, Erik...That's all I want" she whispered, closing her eyes with a content smile and Erik held her close, rocking her back and forth in a soothing manner,_

 _"... Masquerade... Paper faces on parade... Masquerade... Hide your face so that the world will never find you..." Erik sang in a whisper as the tune from his music box filled the air and he felt his heart break as Rose fell still within his embrace and he looked down at her content form as well as soft smile she still had on her face,_

 _"... Rose please... I Love... You" Erik sang with a slight sob and lifted her gently and held her close as the tune from his beloved music box still filled the air around him._

* * *

Erik stirred to hear his monkey music box melody coming to an end and he looked around him only to discover that he was in his lakeside lair... He looked down slowly to find Rose sleeping peacefully with her head on his shoulder... Everything... It had all been a dream... A nightmare to wake him up so that he could see what was right before him... Christine had removed his mask only the night before and both he and Rose had fallen asleep in each other's arms;... Erik slowly reached out and brushed his knuckles against Rose's cheek before leaning in and pressing his shaking lips against her own... He soon felt Rose's lips respond to his own and felt her cup his mangled cheek in a loving manner before he pulled back and looked at her gently, seeing the confused expression on his face,

"... I don't understand... I thought you loved Christine..." Rose murmured,

"... For every moment that I loved her... I was a fool. I was a fool for not realizing sooner that it's you, Rose... I love you" Erik whispered, leaning forward and brushed his nose against her own and smiled as she did the same,

"... I love you too" she whispered and they both shared a passionate kiss... Antoinette had come downstairs to see how they were both doing and she smiled softly at the kiss that Erik and Rose were engaged in... The ballet mistress silently left them both alone and she knew that the love story of the phantom and the nightingale was only just beginning.

* * *

 **BE HONEST I HAD YOU GOING THERE FOR A MOMENT! I hope you all enjoyed 'Notes From Me To You'!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
